


Aggressive Hybrid

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Niall, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a high class, hybrid, adoption agency was..different to say the least. Rosabelle wasn't expecting for some man to come in one day, dragging a cage behind him. Nor was she expecting to want to take the hybrid inside home with her. She was taken by slight surprise however, at how this hybrid's behavior is. He's aggressive, and obviously doesn't want to be where he is. Rosabelle sure has her work cut out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Hybrid

Rosabelle had expected today to be just another day at work; however, working at a hybrid adoption agency would be anything but simple. The agency she worked for was quite respectful and treated all the hybrids extremely well; even some of the more humane hybrids did small jobs around the large clinic. There were hardly ever any problems between the workers and the hybrids here, everyone was taken care of. The owner of the clinic, however, was more often than not, out of the picture. He would disappear for weeks on end and then return, not caring what state the clinic was in. Rosabelle and a small handful of the older workers managed that clinic by themselves though, keeping a steady flow of income. Due to this, the clinic was extremely large, nearly the size of a small community college and was in immaculate condition. The hybrids were kept in dorm rooms, sharing a room with one other hybrid of the same species. They had their own beds as well as a bathroom that the rooming hybrids would share. The hybrids here, were well treated and most didn’t want to leave when it came time to. Easy to say, the adoption itself was much more difficult here, rather than other adoption agencies everywhere else. Extreme background checks were run, recommendations were required, housing checks were made to make sure the hybrid would be living comfortably, as well as random check ups once the hybrid was taken; any sign that the hybrid was unhappy, they would be taken back and the previous owner would be marked as unallowed to purchase anymore hybrids. Needless to say, this was the safest agency to place a hybrid in, and many seemed to believe so; since there was always a steady flow of hybrids coming in as well as successful adoptions.   
It always made Rosabelle beam with joy when she watched a child walk out of the clinic, clutching tightly onto their new hybrid, rambling happily. Which is what she stood watching now. Rosabelle was standing behind her secretary desk that sat in the pristine greeting room. A smile wedged on her soft lips and her big, chocolate brown eyes shining bright as she watched the child interact with the hybrid while the parents signed the paperwork. Rosabelle wore a relaxed outfit of a navy blue, v neck and a pair of faded black skinny jeans. Her waist length, dark brown hair was in big loose barrel curls that cascaded down her back. She watched as the teen dog hybrid lifted the little girl onto his shoulders and began making airplane noises. The little girl was giggling like mad, clutching the boy’s hair in her little fists. Rosabelle laughed softly before turning her attention onto the parents.   
“Seems they get along swimmingly.” She spoke in a naturally soft voice that was slightly raspy and had a light British accent. The man looked at the hybrid that was running around with his daughter, before looking back at Rosabelle, a gentle smile playing at his lips.   
“Seems they do.” He agreed before handing over the last of the paperwork. Rosabelle tapped it into a neat pile and spoke as she clipped a paperclip on it.  
“Now, we will be doing random check ups to make sure he’s happy and safe. We won’t call, we’ll simply show up. If there are signs that he’s unhappy staying with you then he will be taken from your care and you will be unable to purchase another hybrid. However, between you and me, I don’t think that’ll happen. He seems quite taken by all of you already.” She stated, a soft smile growing on her lips. The mother smiled at her before nodding. “So, that’s all. You can take him home now. Congratulations. Have a nice day!” Rosabelle said, waving as the small family began to leave. Just before they could, the hybrid set the little girl down before running over to Rosabelle, gracefully leaping over her desk before engulfing her in a tight bear hug.  
“Bye, Rosie!” The hybrid said excitedly as he pulled away, his slightly floppy ears twitching and his long tail wagging frantically. Rosabelle laughed softly.  
“Bye, love. And not to sound rude or anything but I hope not to see you here again. Good luck. You got yourself a great family, now.” She said, tapping his nose causing him to lick a stripe up her cheek. “You should go, love. Your family’s waiting.” She said, gesturing towards the smiling family at the glass doors. The hybrid gave her one last hug before running off to the family, scooping the little girl up in his arms and following the parents out. Rosabelle let out a happy sigh, plopping down in her large, comfy desk chair.   
“I’m glad Rico finally found a family.” A slightly deep voice said beside Rosabelle, causing her to squeak in surprise before looking up at the large, towering figure of her male coworker, Daniel.   
“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She shouted causing him to laugh loudly.  
“I didn’t! I walked right in through the hallway that leads to the feline dorms!” He stated loudly, his voice and laughter bouncing around the large, empty room. Rosabelle just rolled her eyes getting ready to reply when the intercom on her desk buzzed. She clicked a button.  
“Yes?”   
“Rosabelle, new shipment’s in from Canada. Mark em off the list. Don’t let no customers back in the dorms till I tell ya.” The gruff voice of Mike, leader of the storage group, came across the device.  
“Sure thing. Hurry it up though Mike. We’ve been getting a nice stream of customers today. I don’t wanna make them wait too long.” Rosabelle said, getting a huff in reply.  
“He never is one for pleasantries.” Daniel said sarcastically with a sharp laugh.  
“Oh, Daniel, hush. He’s great at his job. All the new hybrids are tucked safely away in their dorms by the time he’s done. That man’s got a gift, and you’d do well not to piss him off. Considering he’s five times your size.” Rosabelle teased with a slight warning to her voice. Daniel just chuckled, agreeing. They were about to continue their conversations when the front door was burst open. A rather large man came hurtling in the doors, he was small than Daniel though so Rosabelle wasn’t as worried. What worried her though, was the cage he was so carelessly dragging behind him, bumping it harshly off of stuff. A low hiss came from the cage, alerting the two agency workers of what was withheld inside. Rosabelle jumped up out of her seat, leaning her hands on the table and supporting her body weight on them. The sweaty, balding man approached the desk, before dropping the cage causing a growl to come from the creature inside.   
“May I help you, sir?” Rosabelle asked in a falsely calm tone, inside she was boiling with rage.  
“Yea, I need to get rid of this fucking thing.” The man said, kicking the cage causing the growling inside to grow louder.   
“Oi! No need for that!” Daniel said sternly, walking around the desk towards the cage.   
“All I need is for you to sign a couple papers and then you can leave, sir.” Rosabelle said with a tight smile on her face, shoving the papers into the man’s hand. The man messily filed out the form and Rosabelle watched as Daniel tried to get near the cage only for the hybrid inside to growl louder and hiss at him.   
“Here, the filthy thing’s yours. Good luck gettin rid of it. Fucking demon.” The man snarled, throwing Rosabelle the papers before turning around. He prepared to kick the cage once again but the look Daniel gave him made him second guess himself and he stormed away.   
“I really wish I could kill owners like that.” Daniel grumbled, glaring at the doors the man had previously exited. Rosabelle nodded in agreement before walking around her desk, towards the cage. The hybrid inside heard her approaching by their heightened senses and began growling viciously. Rosabelle got down onto her knees and crawled slowly to the entrance of the cage.  
“Hush, love. There’s no need for that. You’re safe now. No one here’s going to hurt you, I promise.” Rosabelle said in a soft voice that was creeping towards a whisper as she paused, directly in front of the cage, peering inside. The growling slowly quieted and the air was silent except for the heavy breathing inside. Rosabelle finally got a glimpse of the hybrid inside when they moved and the light briefly hit their face. They had strong bone structure, slightly sharp cheekbones, and a pronounced jaw indicating that the hybrid was a male. He had bright, piercing green eyes and sculpted lips. He had a large mass of wild, chocolate curls. On top of his curls sat two, large, black fuzzy ears that were pinned back. I was able to catch a glimpse of his long, fluffy, black tail but he was filthy and had dirt clinging to everything. Rosabelle extended a hand slowly, still causing him to hiss slightly. She quickly unlocked the cage and opened the door, scooting back, giving him enough space to crawl out.   
“C’mon, love. It’s safe out here. You can come out.” Rosabelle coaxed softly, outstretching a hand. A few moments of silence later, the hybrid slowly began to move towards the front of the cage. Slowly, he peered his head out, facing Rosabelle but his eyes scanning everything around him. Once he was done looking at everything, his gaze snapped back onto Rosabelle. His eyes narrowing slightly once upon her. Rosabelle simply smiled gently.  
“Hello, love. I’m Rosabelle but you can call me whatever. What’s your name?” She asked lightly only to be answered by silence. He crawled out even more and was now sitting cross legged across from Rosabelle. Slowly, Rosabelle extended her arm out once again to him. He watched the limb warily but after it simply stayed in the air, not threatening to hit him, he became curious. He leaned forward, never taking his eyes off of her face. A few inches from her hand, he gave a few short sniffs, intaking her scent. He involuntarily purred at her sweet scent, taking longer and deep sniffs. Slowly, he raised his hand and with his fingertips, grabbed her fingertips and flipped her hand over. He examined the soft appendage curiously. Rosabelle took note of his sharp, slightly long nails. He glanced up at her, noticing her soft smile, he began to relax; that is until two men barged into the room. This caused him to snarl and for some reason he felt the need to pin this Rosabelle behind him, but he ignored this. He didn’t noticed however, that he had tightened his grip on Rosabelle’s hand.   
“Rose, I got Mike to take this little guy to his dorm.” Daniel explained, gesturing first to the huge man at his side and then to the hybrid beside Rosabelle. She began to nod but was distracted at the loud snarl and hiss from the hybrid beside her as Mike began to approach them.   
“C’mon bud, don’t make this hard.” Mike said in an exasperated tone as he looked over the furious feline hybrid. It was going to be a difficult time hauling this one to his dorm. The hybrid, however, simply increased his growls and hisses. Rose began to stroke the hand she held, rubbing her thumb in gentle circles.   
“Love, it’ll be okay.” She began gaining the hybrid’s attention slightly but was cut off as Mike swooped down and scooped the hybrid up. He froze for a second before going wild, his long limbs thrashing out, nails sharpened to a point and his sharp teeth begging to sink into something. Rose was frozen on the floor as she listened to the struggles of Mike and the hybrid as they went down the hallway to the feline dorms. After a few minutes, silence enveloped Rose and Daniel.  
“Well, that went well.” Daniel said lightly, earning a glare from Rose. He shrugged.  
“Just, get rid of this cage.” Rose said, standing up and going to her desk before collapsing in her chair, watching as Daniel carried out her command. During this time she organized some of the stray papers on her desk before Mike stormed in with Daniel trailing behind him. Rose stood up and gasped as she saw all the marks on Mike. There were many scratch marks on his neck and face as well as a few bite marks on his arms and chest.  
“Oh my god! Did he do that to you?!” Rose asked, grabbed a paper towel from one of her drawers, rushing over to Mike. She began dabbing away the little blood that was there.  
“Yea. I got him in a dorm room though. He’s by himself and I recommend keeping him that way. He’s quite aggressive and wouldn’t do well with other hybrids with him. He’s gonna be a hard one to sell, damn near impossible even.” Mike grumbled, Rose’s eyebrows crinkled together, frowning in thought.   
“You never know, someone may come along and want him.” Rose said hopefully, hoping the hybrid would find a home. Mike snorted.  
“C’mon, love, you know how this’ll go. No one’s gonna want a mean hybrid. He wouldn’t do well in a family let alone kids. Rose, the chances of him getting adopted are worse than slim and none.” Mike said in a tone that was like he was speaking to a child. Rose sighed and looked down.  
“I’d hate for that to happen to him. Maybe if he just went into the right home, he’d be fine! He doesn’t deserve to be stuck here. I don’t want him to be stuck here.” Rose stated firmly, an idea beginning to form in her head. Daniel seemed to sense this.  
“Rose, no. He’s too aggressive.” Daniel said, shaking his head. Rose pouted, setting her hands on her hips.   
“And what makes you think I can’t handle him?” She said in a low voice.  
“You’re just so tiny, Rose! And did you see how big he is?! He may not be ripped with muscles but he’s way taller than you, taller than Mike even. He’s practically a feral hybrid.” Daniel said incredulously. Rose just rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll be okay, Daniel. He won’t attack me at the drop of a hat. I can take better care of myself than you think so. Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself, Dan. You just gotta trust me.” Rose said, throwing in her puppy dog eyes. She watched as Dan gave into her request. He sighed deeply before nodding reluctantly. Mike just looked back and forth between the two, an extremely confused look on his face.  
“What are you two talking about?” He asked gruffly. Rose smiled up at him.  
“I’ll take him.” She said simply, watching as Mike did a double take and stared down at her before shaking his head profusely.  
“Sorry, love but no. He’s too rough for you. I’m not letting you take him. I’ll be too worried that he attacked you while you’re sleeping or something. So, no.” Mike said. Rose sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose, her annoyance rising.  
“Look, either you give him to me or I go and get him myself. Your choice, Mike.” Rose said, leaving no room for argument. Mike seemed to understand this and sighed himself before gesturing for her to follow him. Daniel followed close behind them. Everything seemed a blur as Mike lead them to the feline dorms. Soon enough they were there and Mike lead them down to the last door of the hall. Rose could hear faint growls from inside. Mike turned to her, his hand on the handle.  
“Look, I’ll let you in there. I want you to go in and make sure you really wanna take him home. If you get uncomfortable or you feel like he’s gonna hurt you, just shout and we’ll come in and get you. Got it?” He said sternly. Rose rolled her eyes but nodded. Mike sighed before sliding the door open and Rose gracefully stepped inside. The hybrid let out a low growl before realizing who stepped inside. Once the door was fully shut, the hybrid stopped growling, simply standing in the middle of the room, watching her with narrowed eyes. Rose smiled gently.  
“Hi.” She said simply, waiting for a response that would never come.


End file.
